1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a two-dimensional picture containing a stereoscopic image and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a use of an apparatus for displaying an image for exhibiting the displayed content as a part of an interior decoration. For example, a display device that realizes an imaginary aquarium is already on the market in which a glass tank containing water or water tank having glass sides is arranged on the front face screen of a cathode-ray-tube displaying an image of living aquatic animals or plants such as swimming tropical fishes.
Under the influence of the glass tank filled with water arranged in front screen of the CRT, such a display device displays tropical fishes or the like as if they are really swimming in the water tank, as compared with an image of the tropical fishes merely displayed on the screen.
However, a displayed image is flat after all. The fishes are swimming in the image of water on the screen and they never appear to be swimming in the water in the glass tank.
In order to display fishes as if they are really swimming in the water in the glass tank, the reproduction of a stereoscopic image should be considered. There is a polarizing method wherein the viewer wears a pair of polarizing glasses and then observes the right and left parallax images corresponding to the polarized states thereof different from each other. This method requires the viewer to wear a pair of polarizing glasses. The wearing of polarizing glasses is troublesome.